


A Nightmarish Dream

by EvilsDarlingDaughter



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilsDarlingDaughter/pseuds/EvilsDarlingDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never realized how truly beautiful she had become. Until now. He needed to have her and he would have her by any means necessary. She had noticed him but never realized just how much he lusted over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally titled The Wonders of Hurtful Love, but as I worked on it I decided it needed a new name. I also decided to give writing a story that was going to eventually have smut in a first person style. Hope you all like it. >^,~

~Lock's POV~  
"You know Shock you really should give this whole witch thing up." I muttered grinning at her attempt to make one of her creations cooperate with her. My tail flicked absentmindedly from the amusement of her chasing her newest enchanted object, a fuzzy looking purse thing, around the room occasionally hitting it with her broom.

She only rolled her eyes at me. "If you're not going to help then get out." she snapped. I laughed and pushed myself off the wall I was leaning against, walked up to the fuzzy thing and growled at it. This caused the fuzzy thing to jump up into the air and run right into Shock's arms. "Thanks." Shock said softly, holding the quivering object in her arms. I laughed and headed for the trapdoor of Shock's private treehouse. She had moved out of the treehouse we had shared with Oogie when she turned 15, a little more than 7 years ago. Now she lived closer to town’s square near the other witches. Her treehouse was a lot nicer than the one Barrel and I still lived in and it was always kept clean. Shock seemed like a different person now.

I grinned as I walked home thinking about Shock's newest attempt at real magic. "I hope she never tries to learn how to fly. She may be immortal but she's too much of a rookie at magic to be able to do it correctly." I murmured to myself with a psychotic sounding laugh.

Suddenly a curly haired red headed boy hung down from a tree in my path. "Hey Lock." The Skellington boy said grinning. I looked up and grinned at him. "Hey kid." I said my grin growing a bit. The boy giggled and swung down from the tree being careful not to break any of his stitches. He looked at me and pouted playfully. "You don't need to be so formal." he whispered. I watched him bite his lip and chuckled. "C'mon Anton you know I don't swing that way." I said grinning.

Anton pouted "Oh come on Lock I'll make it good for you." he said and winked at me. I laughed psychotically at him, for one second I actually considered it. "Please Lock." whispered the boy in my ear. I grinned at Anton's determination. "Maybe another time." I replied with a wink. Anton gave a pout but didn’t speak.

I grinned as I walked away my mind turning back to Shock. She had changed so much since we were kids. Her voice was less screechy and had turned more melodious, probably from having to chant in a specific key when she was practicing spells. She’d also finally grown into that huge nose she had as a kid. And her body.. Oh that body made my mouth water. I sighed and opened up the door to the rickety old treehouse I shared with Barrel my mind still so focused on Shock that I didn’t even notice Barrel standing in the middle of the room talking to me.

“Lock!” Barrel all but shouted at me. I looked up at him. “Huh?” I replied “Oh sorry Barrel my mind was on.. other things.” I said rubbing the back of my neck, a creepy grin slowly creeping across my face. I watched as Barrel cocked his head to one side, a grin similar to mine spreading across his own face. 

“Are we gonna go cause some trouble?” Barrel asked me his voice sounding excited. I chuckled at his excitement. We hadn’t been causing a lot of trouble in the years since Oogie had been defeated by Jack for trying to become the Seven Holidays King. Shock, Barrel, and I got off pretty easy which surprised Barrel and Shock but not me. I, on the other hand, knew Jack couldn’t actually punish us as harshly as he threatened to. He was too much of a good guy to do it. 

I grinned a little more back at my old friend. “Yeah I think we will.” I said and gave one of my most evil laughs. “Awesome!” Barrel exclaimed and ran to get his mask. I chuckled and went to grab mine as well then the two of us headed down to the town’s square to cause some mischief. Anton and his older sister Blair heard the commotion and came to join in the fun.

Barrel smiled when he saw Blair. The two had been dating since she had turned 16. The two began tossing fireworks at people, laughing when they went off at the civilians feet. Anton watched his sister and her boyfriend and smiled. He ran over and started to throw fireworks as well. I watched them smiling wickedly as a firework landed in the hair of one of the neighborhood witches. She let out a squeal that made me laugh hysterically.

Shock came down from her tree house and smiled at the sight. She wanted to join in but she had been light on the mischief making since becoming serious about her career in magic. I saw her watching from the other side of town square wearing one of her form fitting dresses, holding her broom in one hand and carrying a book under her other arm.

She came over and set her book down on the stone wall behind me then took her broom and began hitting some of the fireworks towards the citizens while they were scattering for cover. I had to admire her aim and timing because almost every shot hit someone in the ankles. I watched her in awe, a wicked yet slightly amused smile on my face. 

I noticed Barrel was watching as Blair moved over and began to dance and whirl around as the fireworks went off around her. I chuckled low and watched the anorexic looking girl move fluidly around the square. Barrel was practically drooling at the sight of his girlfriend dancing around the fireworks Shock was shooting off everywhere. 

Shock eventually ran out of fireworks. I watched her move over and sit on the stone wall. She was grinning from ear to ear. “You miss this.” I said with a grin. She sighed. “Of course I miss it.” she said with a roll of her eyes. I moved a little closer to her. “Then why do you insist on spending all of your time on magic?” I asked her.

Shock sighed. “Because I really want to master it.” She replied in a tone that said this was a stupid question. I grinned. “Come on Shock you’re never going to get there.” I said with a laugh. Shock glared at me. “You’re such an ass sometimes.” she growled and hopped off the stone wall. I watched her grab her book and stalk off. 

Barrel came over and looked at me. “Scared her off again?” he asked with a slight laugh. I glared at him. When I was younger I would have punched him. “Just a minor setback.” I muttered. Barrel looked confused as I knew he would. “What are you trying to do? Get her to come back to play with us more.” he asked. I grinned. “Yeah I suppose you could say that.” I said with a low creepy laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

~Shock’s POV~  
I headed back to my treehouse seething from Lock’s words. “Ugh for once I wish he could just shut his mouth and leave things be.” I ranted to no one. I sighed and leaned against a tree nearby. My witch’s studies were very important to me and I just wanted people to understand that. 

“Hey Shock.” called a voice from above me. I couldn’t help but jump in surprise, seeing as I thought I had been alone. I looked up and noticed Jamie the Skellington’s youngest daughter sitting on one of the tree branches. “Jamie, what are you doing out here by yourself?” I asked her. Jamie was short and round with brownish red hair and deep hazel green eyes and light peach colored skin. She was the oddball of the Skellington kids because she actually looked like a human child. 

Jamie giggled. “Came to see you of course. I was hoping I could watch you do some of your magic.” She said with a smile.

I nodded. “Well it’s getting late but if you want you can help me with some of my potions for a little while.” I replied. This was just the thing I needed, someone to appreciate or at least enjoy my magic. “Follow me.” I added and helped her down from the tree before heading over to my treehouse. I helped the almost 7 year old up first before following after her. When we got inside I lead Jamie over to the kitchen area. 

Jamie clambered up onto one of the bar chairs and watched as I gathered the things I’d need for my potions. Jamie flipped through the thick book of potions looking for one that sounded interesting. “How about this one?” she asked pointing to the recipe for a potion titled ‘rabid rain’.

I couldn’t help the little grin that spread across my lips. _Leave it to Anton and Blair’s sister to pick something like this._ I thought to myself. I pulled the book over to my side of the counter and looked at it. “Hm. Yeah I think we have everything for that one.” I said. 

It took us a couple tries to get the potion right and by the time it was done it was well past 7. I looked at the clock and laughed. “Come on we better get you home.” I said to the sleepy little girl across from me. 

Jamie yawned. “Yeah probably.” she said and slid off the chair. She turned and headed for the trap door to the treehouse.

I smiled as I watched her teeter across the room. I quickly corked the potion before following Jamie out of the treehouse. It took us around 10 minutes to get to Jack and Sally’s place because poor Jamie was practically falling asleep while walking. When we arrived at the house Sally ran out onto the porch to greet us.

“Oh Shock thank goodness. We didn’t know where she had run off to.” Sally said picking up little Jamie and hugging her close.

“Sorry she came over to help me with some of my witch work. I didn’t realize she hadn’t told you about that.” I replied. “I would have told you guys if I’d known you had no idea where she was.”

Sally took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. “It’s alright. Thank you for bringing her home.” She said.

I nodded and let out a little yawn myself. “Well I better head home. Have a good night and say hi to the rest of the family for me.” I said with a smile. Sally nodded and told me she would, then I headed back home once more.

I climbed up the latter to my treehouse and headed into the kitchen to clean up. After that was done I headed into my room to get ready for bed. I took off my high heeled boots and set them by the door to my room before leaning against my desk and stripping off my stockings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure if I'll add more chapters but here it is the long awaited sexy chapter. Hopefully It's still good I kinda had trouble with the end.

Chapter III:  
~Lock’s POV~  
I watched from my place hidden in the shadows of Shock’s room as she began to undress. I almost got a look at her underwear, which made me grin even more. I held the sleeping powder Shock had made a few weeks earlier in my hand. I watched as she reached up to pull off her dress. _No not yet._ Something in my mind said and before I could stop myself I tossed the powder at Shock.

The vile of the bright blue powder smashed at Shock’s feet and the powder burst up in a mushroom cloud. Shock coughed as the powder filled her nose and throat. Then her eyes rolled up in her head and she fell to the floor.

I moved forward and looked down at the girl I’d been craving to have as mine for months now. I picked her up and carried her out of the tree house, taking her deep into the woods to a clubhouse I’d made for those times when I wanted to be alone. It was set up a lot like the main areas of Oogie’s place except with a little of my own flare thrown in.

I took Shock down to the basement and set her down on the bed/couch thing in the far corner. I grabbed an old rag and tore it up into strips then tied those strips together before tying Shock’s wrists together. With her wrists tied together she wouldn’t be able to do magic. _And she thought I didn’t pay attention to her magic babble._ I thought with a grin and one of my classic psycho sounding laughs.

From the label on the sleeping powder one dose would keep her under for around 2 hours. I guessed she’d had at least 2 and a half doses. However since the powder was a couple weeks old and Shock was a beginner at magic I had a feeling she’d only be out for an hour or two at the most. I went upstairs to find something to do in the meantime. 

~Shock’s POV~  
I opened my eyes and looked around the dark room. I moved to rub my temple but I couldn’t move my arms. “What the?” I started to ask then it hit me. I’d been kidnapped. Someone had snuck into my treehouse and used my own sleeping powder on me. _Ok try to remain calm._ I thought to myself as I tested the range of my movements. _Damn._ I mentally cursed with a huff. I looked over my shoulder to try and get a better look at the cloth tying my hands together. Whoever had taken me knew I wouldn’t be able to use magic if my hands were tied behind my back. Unfortunately that didn’t narrow down the possibilities of who had taken me much. “Hey! Anyone there?” I called toward the ceiling. I heard movement upstairs and called out again. “Hello! Someone help me!” This time the movement sounded like someone was coming down the basement stairs.

“Yelling won’t help you, ya know.” Lock said with a grin that was clear in his voice. I heard the whoosh of his tail swinging behind him.

“Lock?! What in the name of Halloween are you doing? Why am I tied up here?” I asked firing off all the questions I could think of at the moment. I could barely see him in the dim light but his outline was unmistakable.

Lock laughed making me shiver a little. It was a low creepy laugh that I hadn’t heard before. “Is this like when we were kids and you used to tie up Barrel to see how long it would take him to escape?” I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

Lock laughed again. “Sort of.” He said. I caught a glimpse of his creepy grin widening in the moonlight coming through one of the windows as he moved forward a little. If I hadn’t known this boy my entire life I’d be terrified instead of just unnerved. I watched as he slipped through the shadows toward me.

I had no idea why but my lower abdomen felt warm in a way I had never felt before. I shifted trying to make it go away. Shifting however, was not a good idea because it had caused me to lose sight of Lock. Hopefully he didn’t get a shot of my panties wherever he was. 

“You know something Shock? For how smart you seem to be, you really have no idea why you’re here. It’s kinda funny actually.” Lock’s voice said from above my head somewhere near my ear. “You really do look good like this.” he hissed, his voice low and sultry.

I felt a blush bloom in my cheeks and was very thankful for the darkness. What I forgot is darkness didn’t matter, Lock could still see clear as day in the darkest of times. “Ok Lock, you’re freaking me out. You win.” I said, knowing that surrender was probably my best option at this point. 

Lock laughed, low and wicked and my legs instinctively closed as a rush of warmth went between them. “Oh no, I haven’t won just yet. After all, I haven’t gotten what I want yet.” he murmured. It was at that point Lock’s tail began to slip up my thigh and underneath my dress. Oh god. I knew what this was. I’d heard about it from other girls. I swallowed hard and turned my head away so Lock wouldn’t see how badly I was blushing.

Lock grinned and turned my head back in a motion that would have given a normal person a severe neck injury. The next thing I knew his mouth was on mine. My head swam and I was lost in it. This was my first kiss and it was that moment I wondered why I had never done this before now.

~Lock’s POV~  
When I pulled away Shock was left breathless. My tail had progressed, and was now resting near where her panties ended. Shock didn’t seem to realize this until it moved up farther and flicked ever so lightly over her sex. Shock jolted and inhaled sharply. She closed her legs again and turned her head to the side again. I grinned. “Wow Shock, you’re already wet.” I said with an amused voice.

Shock stiffened and jerked her body backward to try to catch me off guard. I laughed. It was good to see she hadn’t lost her fighting spirit. She continued to buck and struggle, and after a moment she somehow was able to rip the binds holding her. 

I laughed and caught Shock off guard in turn as I pounced on her. She looked up at me unsure of what to do next. I don’t think she thought far enough ahead to be prepared to actually fight me off. Although in truth I don’t think she actually wanted me to stop to begin with. I adjusted myself so I was straddling her waist, my hands holding down her wrists.

Shock growled and glared up at me, but the look in her eyes wasn’t hate or anger, it was confusion, lust and a little bit of fear. “Lock, this isn’t a game.” she hissed. I grinned and let out an insane sounding laugh.

“No maybe not. But I think you wanna play.” I murmured my tail flicking back and forth once while I spoke. At the end of my words I ran the tip over Shock’s wet panties again to make my point, causing her to shudder ever so slightly.

“Sex is not a game Lock!” Shock said louder, her voice stronger than before. Her eyes flashed with a dark look that showed she was serious about this.

I grinned and leaned forward, slipping my tail more firmly over her folds, relishing how wet she was. “Everything can be turned into a game. Have you forgotten that? If that’s true you need more help than I thought.” I said with another laugh.

Shock blushed a little more and looked away trying to come off as angry. But she did want more. I could see it in her eyes, feel it in the way her body reacted to me. “Honestly Shock, can you tell me you want me to stop?” I asked leaning forward even more. 

~Shock’s POV~  
I felt my heart stutter as he moved closer. His lips were almost on mine. “Lock, I.. Oh!” my words were cut off by my gasp of surprise. In the few seconds I had relaxed ever so slightly Lock had slipped the tip of his tail under my underwear and inside my body.

Lock grinned and I turned away shyly. I wasn’t one to be this shy but I had never done anything like this before. I was way too embarrassed to tell him that though. Something told me he already knew anyway. Lock had always been the smartest out of the three of us. Even when Jack and Sally’s kids came along they were no match for him. No one was. Not even I was as smart, although I had tried to come close. I would get lucky once or twice when we were younger when I got an idea Lock hadn’t thought of. But that really didn’t happen often.

I bit my lip hard and shivered as his tail started thrusting in and out. I didn’t even know Lock’s tail could feel good like this. I had always thought the edge’s of the tip was always sharp. Evidently that wasn’t the case. He must be able to control it like a scorpion controls its own tail. 

Lock smiled sinisterly. “Mm, Shock.” he moaned in my ear. I knew he was doing it just to tease me but I couldn’t help getting even more hot and bothered. Lock turned my head toward his and kissed me again laying claim to me as he fucked me with his tail. I couldn’t help arching up into him as his tail brushed against a spot inside me that felt amazing.

I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and hold on. “Lock!” I gasped pulling my lips away from his. “M-More.” I hissed in a voice barely more than a whisper.

“You want more? Oh! So you _do_ wanna play.” Lock said with an eerily cheery excitement. He began moving his tail a little faster and more firmly inside me. He moved his hands down my body to my breasts.

I blushed as I felt my nipples react to his touch. When they started to harden he grinned and ran his thumbs over them firmly making them stand up even more. My breathing was coming out in ragged little pants now. _Oh Mother of Halloween. This feels good._ I thought arching into his touch.

~Lock’s POV~  
I was quite hard now and looking at the beautiful witch under me panting and shivering made my prick throb with desire. I let my smile slip a little as I sorted quickly through all the things I could do to her. I finally found just the right one to start with and smiled as I slipped her dress off her shoulders a little so I could get a good look at her breasts. I approved of the way her large breasts strained against her bra as she panted for breath.

Shock looked up at me her eyes dark with lust. As I was distracted by her glorious chest she took the moment to jolt me so I fell off her. She made a movement that was half jolting and half shutter as my tail slipped out of her extremely suddenly. 

I looked up in surprise. I didn’t usually get taken off guard like that, especially by someone I’d known my whole life. However if there was anyone who I’d known my whole afterlife who could do it, it would be the woman now getting to her feet before me. I smirked as I came back to my surroundings enough to catch a great look up Shock’s dress. It gave me a lovely view of just how wet her panties were.

At first I thought Shock was going to run, but instead she slipped her dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She looked away a little a light blush in her cheeks and I licked my upper lip. She was frowning slightly and her pointed nose was crinkled a little. She only made that face when she was upset with herself.

I slowly took in the sight before me from her bare feet to the look on that pale green face. I couldn’t help smirking and letting out a low chuckle when I saw her face. My tail flicked to side in a way that showed how thoroughly I was entertained at the present moment. I grinned and got to my feet. “Now you’re getting into the idea.” I purred coming over to her and stepping extremely close.

Shock looked at me and in that moment I saw her eyes change before my own. The confusion and fear that had been there a short time ago retreated and in it’s place mischief and lust showed. On top of that, there was a daringness to her now, the kind she got when she was determined to get away with whatever her mind came up with, when she was determined to win. She moved with a sudden quickness she hadn’t had at the beginning of the evening and flung me onto the bed thing. I grinned wickedly and wrapped my tail around her waist at the last minute pulling her with me onto the bed.

~Shock’s POV~  
I couldn’t help letting out a soft squeak of surprise as I was pulled onto the bed by Lock. It occurred to me in that moment that Lock was still fully dressed whereas I was only in my bra and panties. “Alright Lock, if we are gonna play you have to at least try to make it fair. So strip.” I said firmly.

Lock’s face broke into a huge grin. “There’s that bossy little brat I grew up with. I knew she was still in there under this prissy new girl.” He hissed and rolled us over so he was on top once more. Once I was on my back under him Lock sat up and stripped off the red wife beater he was wearing. He was still wearing his black jeans which now that I noticed were rather fitted in the crotch and thigh area. That was also the moment I noticed the fairly large and thick bulge in them.

I couldn’t help going back into my shy state a little and blushing at the distracting sight. I didn’t realize I was staring until Lock chuckled. “What’s wrong Shock?” He asked me, his tone was taunting and it made me fire up which quickly caused me to recover myself. However before I fully recovered Lock grabbed one of my hands and pressed it open palmed against the bulge in his jeans.

I jolted in surprise like I had been electrocuted again this time it was accompanied by a shiver. It was firm and I now knew why it was referred to as a hard on. My lips parted and I tried to speak but I couldn’t form words. While I was attempting to recover from the sudden shock Lock leaned down and claimed my mouth again.

Sometime during the kiss Lock began moving my hand up and down over his clothed erection. The kiss progressed, breaking up into multiple kisses and began to lose myself to a fog of lust. At some point during making out with Lock I began moving my hand up and down on my own. I didn’t notice this until I felt both of Lock’s hands on my breasts.

Lock’s POV:  
I smiled and let out a low growl of pleasure as Shock continued to rub my dick through my jeans. The friction was so good. I wound my tail around Shock’s thigh and pulled it so her legs were spread apart a little. I felt heat bloom in her face and I chuckled. She blushed so easy when it came to this. It was extremely amusing to me how flustered, embarrassed and shy she got.

I ran my tail over her thigh until the tip reached her sex again. This time I made sure to make her feel everything, every movement of my tail and every inch it progressed. I moved her panties aside again but this time instead of slipping right in I ran the tip of my tail over her folds, up and down. I made the tip of my tail harden ever so slightly. It wouldn’t make it sharp enough to hurt her but it would be as though a dull and warm blade was running over her.

Shock broke the kiss to let out a loud moan. She shuddered and began grinding down into my tail, clearly wanting more. She wasn’t grinding down very hard, it was actually more like rocking than grinding. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, baring her neck to me in the process. I grinned and began to nibble and lick her neck. Her chest was rising and falling quite rapidly now and she was getting more slick with every rub of my tail.

After a few minutes the slickness got to me and I got up off of her to remove my jeans and underwear. Shock opened her eyes and looked at me when she felt me climb off her and stand up next to the bed. “You are so not going to stop now.” she said. The words were a statement mostly but there was also a very tiny bit of a question in there as well.

I laughed and turned to smirk at her over my shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’m far from finished playing with you Shock. But for the next part of the game I need to take off some unneeded clothes.” I replied a wickedly creepy grin spreading across my face, and with that I flicked open the the button on my jeans. 

Shock’s face flushed ever so slightly and her eyes darkened a little from a spike in the lust she was feeling. I noticed her eyes were locked on my waist. I was facing away from her but she was trying her damnedest to catch a glimpse of the front view. I laughed and turned forward again. Taking a deep breath I carefully eased down the zipper of my jeans. I let out a low hiss as the pressure on my erection reduced significantly. 

“Face me when you take off your boxers, I want to see it.” Shock murmured her voice was soft and breathless but I was trained enough to her to know her nervousness was showing through just a tiny bit. 

I grinned and turned around before stripping off my jeans and tossing them aside. “Heh, you wanna see it? Wow Shock underneath that facade you put on you’re secretly a pretty naughty girl.” I said with a laugh, my fingers tapping over the waistband of my boxers. I hooked my thumbs in my underwear and pulled off my underwear with a smirk. 

Shock’s POV:  
My eyes widened a fraction of an inch and my brows arched up a little. I swallowed as I stared at Lock’s hard on. I subconsciously licked my lips and swallowed again. It was long and I was surprised at the thickness. After all it was thicker than I expected from Lock’s skinny frame. It was pale like his skin, which didn’t surprise me but it was a little more pink than I expected. My gaze flicked up to Lock’s face and I blushed a dark red from the way he was smirking at me.

“Gee Shock, if I didn’t know you better I’d think your mouth was watering. Like what you see?” He asked me. My hands balled into fists and I felt the urge to punch him like I used to back when we were kids. “Shut up!” I snapped my voice going higher but still sounding pretty melodious, thank god.

Lock leaned forward, a grin on his lips. “Make me.” He hissed. It was at that point I snapped. I grabbed him by the hair on back of his head and yanked him close to me. My lips collided with his and I kissed him with a passion that was animalistic. My teeth clicked against his and I bit his lip a few times. He kept making these soft growling groan like noises as I kissed him. 

After recovering from the initial impact of my lips on his and me being so primal about it, he began to kiss back in a similar way. We were acting as though this kiss was a battle, biting at each other’s mouths and pretty soon we were grinding against each other as we kissed. After a few more minutes I pulled away from the kiss and looked up at Lock. “Ok I’m too riled up now. I think.. oh gods why am I even trying? Just fuck me.” I exclaimed my words tumbling over themselves in the middle.

Lock looked at me, one blood red eyebrow raised. A grin slowly crept up his face and I felt it make me wet again. “It would be my sinful pleasure.” He hissed near my ear. With that he ran his hands down my sides and pulled off my panties, using his tail to unclip my bra, which I had to be astonished at the skill that took.

I blushed a little and crossed my arms over my chest. Lock laughed and his tail wrapped around my wrists and yanked them above my head. “Oh no. It’s my turn to look now.” He murmured. I blushed again but stopped trying to cover up my chest. I didn’t have the biggest breasts but they definitely weren’t small either. 

“Mm wow Shock. These are.. well they’re something else. Did they naturally come in like this or did you use magic?” Lock asked leaning in and licking one of my nipples.

I arched up into his mouth a little bit. “They are natural. I wouldn’t use magic for something that stupid.” I replied breathlessly. I heard him chuckle then my mind went blank as his tongue began rapidly flicking over my nipple. I arched up unable to control my body movements.

Lock shifted so he was between my legs and felt one of his hands doing something down by my groin. The next thing came as a surprise to me. He slid his erection into my sex and I tensed. It hurt more than I realized it would. It confused me because Lock’s tail hadn’t hurt me.

Lock’s POV:  
I winced a little as Shock’s muscles tensed. “Rrgh.. Shock you need to relax.” I hissed trying not to sound hostile. I looked at her and noticed her eyes were closed and her face was scrunched up a little in pain. I reached up and cupped her chin in my hand. “Just breathe. Once you relax your body it won’t hurt so much.” 

She blinked her eyes before looking up at me. “You certainly know a lot about this.” She said, sounding almost jealous, which made me smile. She took a couple deep breaths and after a few minutes her muscles began relaxing.

I chuckled a little and carefully began moving ever so slightly now that she was relaxed enough. “Well I am a devil. We’re experienced in things relating to sin.” I replied with a wicked grin. 

Shock blushed and got a little more wet. She was still probably in a little bit of pain but it seemed to ebbing away pretty quickly. After a few minutes she seemed to relax a bit more. “Oh gods,. Lock.” She said softly her voice quiet but filled with a pleasure I had never heard her use before.

I chuckled once more. “Feels so good, doesn’t it?” I asked dark and husky in her ear. She shivered and nodded slightly, biting her lip as she did so. Her eyes were heavily lidded at the current moment which just made her look even better.

I analyzed the sight of her, carefully taking in every breath she took and every change in her face, saving it to memory. After a moment I closed my eyes to memorize the wonderful breathy noises and soft moans she was making. When I opened my eyes again she was looking at me with a lust that still showed how innocent she was. Well maybe innocent wasn’t the right word. But I couldn’t think of a better word, my brain was almost too far gone into sex and pleasure to think.

With a sudden movement I barely had time to register Shock was pulling me in for a kiss again. She moaned louder against my mouth as she began to rock gently back against my thrusts. I kissed her back, nipping at her lip occasionally. The kiss lasted for a long couple minutes, but after a while Shock broke away and hid her face in my neck. 

I chuckled and leaned in to lick her shoulder and when she wasn’t expecting it I grinned and bit her. I didn’t bite her too hard, definitely not hard enough to break the skin. She jerked her body, her chest shooting forward so I suddenly had a chin full of glorious pale green breasts. “Mmm.” I purred and began kissing and nipping the tops of them.

 

Shock blushed and turned her head away. “Unnh oh Lock!” She moaned. God the sound was like music to my ears. I definitely could be entranced by her. I smiled and looked at her face. I moved one of my hands from around her waist and ran it up her side. I moved my mouth downward to her nipple once more as my hand found it’s way to her bare breast. I relished the way her breast filled my hand just right and how soft they were.

Shock moaned again this time much longer and louder. She almost sounded like she was singing. Her hands found the back of my head, her fingers threading through the hair. “More.. oh Mother of Halloween.. Lock please give me more.” She moaned, eyes closed.

I couldn’t help but chuckle wickedly at her. I ran the sharp tip of my tail down her side, pressing only hard enough for her to notice it was there, not enough to cut her. When she arched upward I slipped my tail around her waist and lifted her up so I could slam into her in a more intensely pleasurable position. 

Shock’s eyes flew open and she screamed in pleasure. I continued to thrust firm and steady that way, hitting her G-spot a few times. I had no idea how close I had gotten her until she gripped my shoulders tight, digging her nails into my skin. I growled and unable to stop myself I began fucking her harder and faster, hitting her G-spot every time. Suddenly there was a gush of air and Shock’s muscles were tightening around my dick hard as she screamed out her climax. 

Shock’s POV:  
I clung to Lock as my vision went white and I was literally blinded by pleasure. It came in waves, crashing over me one by one. I could feel him continuing to thrust as I rode out my orgasm. Although I had no idea I was chanting his name in my high musical voice. When I finally came down I felt myself fall back into the bed, unable to move. 

Lock was looking down at me grinning wickedly, his eyes filled will lust, triumph and something else I couldn’t recognize. It made me spasm ever so slightly, which of course only caused him to laugh at me. He leaned down, his lips touching the shell of my ear. “This.. this is what I wanted. This is how I win.”

I gasped as his words me jolt and shiver. He chuckled again and kissed me deeply. I moaned and my eyes closed as I kissed back. It wasn’t long before his thrusts became more sporadic and stuttered.

I grabbed him by the hair on the back of his hair and tugged his head back, breaking the kiss and smirked a little as I reached up with my other hand, running my nails down his back. 

Lock let out a low groan that turned into a growl, his eyes closed as he focused on the pain. He opened his eyes and growled, his eyes dark with lust. “Sneaky.” he commented darkly.

I laughed and couldn’t help grinning. “I still have some of my old talents.” I said with a giggle. 

Lock shook his head and sighed. “You’ll have to show me just how much of the old you is still in there.” he said with a smirk.

I saw the daring look in his eyes and before I thought better of it I rolled us over so I was straddling him, his tail still wrapped around my waist. I giggled as Lock let out a soft little ‘oof’ noise. 

Lock looked up at me almost surprised. I looked him over from my place above him then I carefully began rocking my hips back and forth. Lock moaned and let his head fall back a little eyes closing slightly. “Fuck.” he gasped.

I chuckled and watched him, analyzing what he liked by his reactions. I began riding him with a skill didn’t know I had. “Well I guess I have more talents than I realized.” I murmured, more to myself than Lock.

Lock chuckled breathlessly between moans. “Yeah.. oh.. fuck.. Uh Shock.. Ah.. I’m gonna cum soon.” he said with a groan.

I smiled and leaned in close to his ear as I continued to rock my hips. “Good. Because honestly Lock... it’s always been you.” I murmured. To my surprise he pulled me in for a searing kiss as he suddenly began bucking back up into my thrusts. With a particularly hard thrust there was a sudden rush of warmth in my groin and it made me climax again.

I broke the kiss to moan melodiously, my body arching. Once I came down from my climax I melted off Lock and onto the bed next to him. The two of us lay there for a few minutes just catching our breath before I smiled. “Hey Lock?” I murmured not looking at him.

Lock lay on his back with his eyes closed and a grin on his lips. “Yeah?” he asked in response.

“You can play this game again anytime.” I said softly, my smile turning into a grin as I glanced at him. With that he laughed and pulled me in for another deep kiss before whispering in my ear “Care to go again then?”

I laughed and responded with. “Maybe later.” before carefully trying to get up off the bed. But Lock growled playfully and grabbed me with his tail, pulling me back against him.


End file.
